Shiroyasha
by Sirlene de Moraes Macedo
Summary: Vinte anos apos os eventos ocorridos com a Shikon no Tama,Shiroyasha e Ayume, filhos de Inuyasha e Kagome precisam juntar forças com Ryou e Sakura,dois adolescentes da era atual para derrotarem uma força maligna então desperta.
1. Lembranças

**_Este projeto é minha primeira fics então peço desculpas aos leitores caso encontrem algum erro de português.  
>A narrativa estará centrada principalmente sobre os filhos de Inuyasha e Kagome a saber Shiroyasha,o protagonista e Ayume,sua irmã mas também sobre seus companheiros Ryou e Sakura.<br>Os pensamentos dos personagens estarão entre aspas, em negrito e em itálico.  
>As palavras estrangeiras contidas no texto terão seus significados explícitos nas notas finais .<br>Espero que gostem desta história pois sempre darei o meu melhor para satisfaze-los.  
>Desde já tenham uma boa leitura!<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo um:<strong>_ _Lembranças_

O jovem fitava o céu pensativo. Mas seus olhos não vislumbravam o brilho das estrelas em meio ao espaço infinito. Eles viajavam pelas lembranças de uma noite igual aquela em que um erro havia custado à vida da única pessoa que chamava de amigo. Shiroyasha ainda podia escutar os gritos de desespero das pessoas em meio aos caos e se lembrava nitidamente do rosto do jovem que jazia em seus braços. Enquanto morria Daisuke não expressava raiva ou ressentimento, mas a pura serenidade preenchia cada traço em sua face e sustentou aquela expressão até seu ultimo suspiro, quando sua alma já partia para uma nova existência,uma nova encarnação. E estando ali sozinho, naquela imensidão, imerso em pensamentos, ele ainda não acreditava que o rapaz que havia lhe oferecido sua amizade mesmo sabendo que ele era um hanyou não fazia mais parte daquele mundo. Seu único e melhor amigo.

-Me perdoe - Ele sussurrou para o vazio cheio de arrependimentos, esperando que aquelas palavras sinceras pudessem alcançar seu amigo onde ele estivesse.

-Para quem você esta pedindo perdão Shiroyasha?- Perguntou docemente uma voz conhecida ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o toque suave em seu ombro. A garota que sentava ao seu lado parecia um tanto preocupada e talvez fosse à única além de seus pais, a saber, o que ele pudesse está sentindo.

- Ayume

- Você sabe que não foi sua culpa - Exclamou Ayume ao ler os sentimentos contidos no olhar desolado do irmão - Daisuke sabia o que estava fazendo.

-Eu não estou ressentido pela a morte daquele idiota, você entendeu?- Ele replicou grosseiramente repelindo a mão da irmã de seu ombro, tentando assim esconder o que realmente sentia, pois não agüentava o olhar de pena que as pessoas o enviavam nem o discurso épico de que a morte de seu amigo não era sua culpa- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO.

E se virou bruscamente, dando de costas, pois não queria que ela visse a dor em seus olhos.

- Shiro - A garota disse o nome do irmão carinhosamente e acariciou cuidadosamente aqueles cabelos lisos e prateados que ela sempre puxava quando ficava estressada - Eu te conheço.

- Ayume

- Eu sei, vou te deixar a sós, mas saiba que não precisa mentir para mim - E dizendo isso beijou ternamente a cabeça do garoto e se retirou, dirigindo-se para o vilarejo.

E enquanto Ayume se distanciava Shiroyasha a observava congelado no mesmo lugar, desejando no fundo de sua alma que a roda do destino girasse para trás e ele pudesse refazer o seu passado. Mas ele sabia que seu desejo nunca se realizaria. Daisuke estava morto e nada mudaria isto.

"_**Daisuke me perdoe quando você mais precisava de mim eu não pude salva-lo, agora você está morto." **_

E suplicando aos deuses que aquele pensamento sincero de perdão fosse tão forte que pudesse transpassa o mundo material Shiroyasha se levantou e dirigiu-se solitário para o único lugar em que ele podia descansar em paz - _**para sua floresta**_.

Ryou acordou atordoado ao ouvir o som estridente de seu despertador. Olhou ainda confuso para os números brilhantes no display. Era 08h00min da manhã e a contragosto ele deveria deixar sua cama confortável para ensaia sua estréia espetacular como o novo vocalista da banda da escola. Mesmo estando feliz por consegui aquele feito louvável não se sentia nem um pouco empolgado naquela manhã. Talvez fosse o efeito daquele "pesadelo" assombrando sua mente ou talvez fosse apenas à farra da noite anterior que o deixava tão indisposto. Mas não importava o motivo de seu desanimo ainda assim sentia que de alguma forma _não pertencia aquele lugar_.

"_**Pare de pensar besteiras Ryou, qual o seu problema?"**_

E se recriminando mentalmente ele entrou no banheiro e deixou que toda a tensão que sentia naquele momento fosse levada pela água que descia como cascata pelo seu corpo. Então ele escutou uma batida irritada na porta de seu quarto.

- Ryou é bom você se apressa ou vou te deixa aqui.

- Eu já estou saindo do banho sua idiota.

- Anda logo fedelho eu não sou obrigada a esperar vossa senhoria.

- Tá, tá - Ele replicou enquanto se enxugava - agora vê se para de espanca a porta do meu quarto.

- Eu quero ver o senhor lá embaixo em cinco minutos entendeu?

- Entendi Srtª manda chuva. Agora dava para deixar eu me arrumar em paz?

- Cinco minutos e nenhum segundo mais você esta escutando Ryou?

- Eu não sou surdo, porra.

- Espero que não seja mesmo - Sakura respondeu e se encaminhou para a cozinha no andar inferior.

- Arf Sakura acordou de TPM hoje! - Exclamou Ryou vestindo uma camiseta preta com gola V. Ele sabia que sua irmã era uma pessoa legal, mas tinha dias que ele desejava que ela levasse o coice de uma mula. Enquanto pegava sua jaqueta no guarda-roupa ficava imaginando as causas para tamanho mal humor. Então ao observar a luz mórbida do sol que entrava pela janela de seu quarto, ele teve um vago pressentimento que iria precisar de um guarda-chuva e de um saco extra de paciência para atura as manifestações do humor demoníaco de sua irmã.

O pior era que o lado maligno da sua irmã não o preocupava tanto quanto as vagas lembranças de seu sonho. Não sabia o motivo para ter sempre o mesmo pesadelo e as insinuações sem lógica de seu avô ainda o deixavam incomodado. Mesmo não acreditando naquela baboseira irritante de reencarnação não haveria razão ou lógica para aquele assunto desperta aquela sensação nele. E o que tinha nenhuma lógica ainda, era que havia tendo aquele sonho todas às noites após o acidente que provocara a morte de seus pais, mas o que o deixava mais agonizado era que sonhava constantemente com as mesmas coisas.

"_**Por que você dá tanta importância a este sonho Ryou?"**_

Aquilo já estava enlouquecendo-o aos poucos e não conseguia nem se quer esquecer daquilo por um segundo, pois no sonho ele jazia quase morto nos braços de uma pessoa, e aquela pessoa gritava o seu nome desesperadamente, mas ele não conseguia responder, porque correntes prendiam o seu corpo e o arrastavam para longe da voz que o chamava. O estranho era que ao acorda nunca se lembrava do rosto da pessoa e quanto mais tentava lembrar, mais se esquecia.

"_**Por que não consigo lembrar o seu rosto?"**_, ele sempre se indagava e nunca achava a resposta, porque não havia resposta racional para aquela pergunta.

"_**Vamos lá Ryou você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer do que dá importância a sonhos bobos."**_

E com este ultimo pensamento dirigiu-se para a conzinha antes que sua irmã tivesse outro surto repentino de raiva e cometesse uma suposta tentativa de assassinato contra sua pessoa.

Chegando a conzinha sua irmã estava entretida lendo uma revista sentada ao lado de seu avô. Sabato Yamamoto era um indivíduo que a primeira vista você chamaria de chato e irritante, mas Ryou e Sara sabiam que por trás daquela fachada de senhor durão e responsável morava um jovem de 84 anos que adorava artes marciais e que de vez enquanto tinha umas idéias malucas e revolucionarias que faziam os netos ficarem atônitos com tamanha ousadia.

- Bom dia jii-chan! - Ryou cumprimentou Sabato carinhosamente e beijou seu rosto com delicadeza antes de se senta ao lado oposto á sua irmã.

- Hum... Bom dia puxa saco - Sabato respondeu se fingindo irritado – isto são horas do senhor acorda?

- Desculpa velhote, mas como todos os adolescentes eu devo ser rebelde e irresponsável afinal de contas devo manter os padrões – Ryou respondeu calmamente enquanto pegava algumas torradas amanteigadas.

- Que padrões? Os de sem vergonha? - Replicou sua irmã lhe enviando um olhar dividido entre o diabólico e o provocante.

- Calma dona chata eu só estava brincando - Ele rebateu se servindo com uma caneca de chocolate quente.

- Você não leva nada a sério Ryou este é o seu problema.

- Pelo contrario irmãzinha eu sou um poço de seriedade.

- Arf você é inacreditável.

- Vocês dois poderiam me dá uma trégua - Sabato exclamou.

- Claro jii-chan, mas primeiro temos que exorcizar...

- Ryou!

- Tá eu vou dá uma trégua. Tudo bem irmãzinha?

- Como você pode ser tão cara de pau Ryou? - Sakura perguntou provocativa.

- Viu jii-chan, eu pelo menos tentei.

- Desisto - Sabato suspirou e se retirou da mesa.

- O que eu fiz de errado? – Ryou se perguntou.

- Você nasceu - Sakura respondeu.

- Ah falando sério nee-chan dava para cessa este fogo cruzado?

- Eu realmente não ouvi isto!

- Nee-chan!

- Tá bom fedelho, agora anda logo que já estamos atrasados.

- Tá, tá eu já terminei - Ele replicou limpando a boca com um guardanapo - Satisfeita?

Então Sakura o encarou friamente o que significava com clareza que era melhor ele parar com as provocações ou iria se arrepender amargamente. Mas Ryou sabia o momento certo para se conter e aquele era um deles.

- Tudo bem mana eu prometo cala minha boca.

- Espero ou eu mesmo calo ela.

- Ok, eu estou me dando por vencido!

- Ah cale logo esta boca!

- Nossa minha voz te irrita tanto assim? - Ele perguntou abrindo a porta da sala.

- Você quer mesmo que eu responda está pergunta? - Ela perguntou ao passar por ele.

- Acho que não - Ryou respondeu com um leve sorriso estampado em sua face.

- Ryou anda mais e fale menos - Ela replicou enquanto entrava no carro.

- Mas eu já estou aqui - Ryou exclamou entrando em seguida.

- Coloque o sinto!

- Eu não sou uma criança!

- Mas às vezes parece! - Ela rebateu enquanto prendia o sinto de motorista ao redor do corpo.

- Você está exagerando nee-chan!

- Mesmo que esteja você poderia levar as coisas mais a sério.

- Arg me dá um tempo!- Ele exclamou ligando o som.

- Que ousadia é esta? - Ela perguntou dando a partida.

- Arf Sakura me deixe pelo menos meche no som!

E para sua sorte Sakura não contestou. Enquanto estivesse com a boca fechada poderia ouvir o que quisesse, mas a música não era um problema, pois apesar de divergirem em diversas questões sua irmã parecia compartilha o mesmo gosto musical, então ele se sentia a vontade para troca de estação. O melhor era que o trânsito de Tókio não estava movimentado e chovia calmamente o que proporcionava uma viagem tranqüila até a casa de seu amigo, Kazami.

Ryou e Kazami se tornaram amigos a primeira vista e o engraçado é que não demorou muito tempo para que desenvolvessem um vinculo de afinidade que se tornou bem comentada pelos integrantes da banda. Afinal Kazami havia criado a banda e pelo que soubera o guitarrista nunca havia gostado tanto de um vocalista antes o que o deixava meio sem graça.

Ao se aproximarem da esquina onde se situava a casa de Kazami ele avistou o templo Higurashi. Não sabia o porquê, mas aquele templo despertava sua curiosidade, pois sempre que chegava perto daquelas escadarias sentia como se algo o chamasse. Como se alguém estivesse a sua espera - _**no outro lado daquele portal.**_

Era uma manhã maravilhosa de verão e o sol brilhava majestosamente sobre o céu, mas para Shiroyasha era apenas mais um dia monótono em que suas lembranças o atormentavam. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas aquele lugar era o único em que encontrava paz. O tumulo de seu melhor amigo, Daisuke parecia intacto apesar do tempo. Haviam se passado três anos desde aquele momento, porém a culpa e o ressentimento ainda estavam presentes em seu coração. No entanto quando visitava aquele memorial se sentia _livre _da escuridão que emanava dos recantos obscuros da sua alma e mesmo que por pouco tempo sentia uma presença ao seu lado.

- Daisuke - Exclamou solenemente se ajoelhando sobre o lugar onde agora jaziam os ossos de seu fiel companheiro e o que o deixava mais triste era que não havia mais a possibilidade de agradecê-lo. Não havia mais a possibilidade de dizer como era grato por ter se aproximado dele, mesmo sendo um hanyou e principalmente por aceita-lo como seu melhor amigo.

- Você gostava mesmo desse humano!

Shiroyasha se voltou para trás e se deparou com a figura que observava a poucos metros de distância. Encostado tranquilamente sobre o tronco de uma árvore e com o olhar indiferente encontrava-se o hanyou mais respeitado e temido no vilarejo de Kaede.

- Chichi-ue?

- Feh porque esta cara de idiota? - Inuyasha replicou caminhando em direção ao filho.

- Você estava me seguindo?

- Não fale _besteiras_!

- Então o que veio fazer aqui?

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Chichi-ue...

- Escute garoto não quero discutir contigo, preciso que me faça uma promessa...

- Mas que conversa é...

- Não me interrompa moleque, quero que você prometa cuidar de sua mãe e de sua irmã para mim.

- Mas que absurdo é este?

- Arg não se faça de desentendido.

- Não irei prometer nada sem uma explicação!

- Não te devo explicações!

- Me deve sim!

- Escuta aqui moleque...

- Escuta aqui você, não vou prometer uma coisa dessas sem me dizer onde está indo!

- Agora já chega... Eu não sou...

- Chichi-ue, mas como posso fazer isto?

- Apenas faça!

- Não.

- Olha aqui garoto eu não sou uma criança e o que pretendo fazer não é da sua conta, então prometa!

- Mas...

- Você confia em mim? - Inuyasha o interrogou fitando intensamente os olhos confusos do filho.

- Sim... Mas...

- Shiroyasha - Ele pronunciou o nome do filho com ternura colocando a mão direita sobre o seu ombro - Prometa!

- Eu. Eu... Prometo - Shiroyasha exclamou atordoado em meio a uma onda de sentimentos que o pai lhe transmitia e pela primeira vez em anos aquela pessoa lhe esboçava um sorriso - _**que no fundo ele sempre desejava.**_

Enquanto caminhava em direção a cabana de Kaede-baba Shiroyasha não conseguia esquecer o estranho encontro com o seu pai. Ele havia o forçado a fazer um juramento que não tinha sentido. Para piorar não se sentia nem um pouco a vontade em contar para mãe que o pai havia partido para sei lá a onde sem dizer uma única palavra sobre guando voltaria ou sobre o que estava prestes a fazer.

"_**Merda porque chichi-ue tinha que complicar tanto?" **_

Contudo apesar de discorda constantemente com o pai tinha que admitir que houvesse herdado o jeito reservado dele e de alguma maneira se sentia seguro em relação ao pai estar fazendo a coisa certa, porém o que o deixava inquieto era não ter o conhecimento sobre o que ele pretendia agindo daquela forma tão misteriosa. Mas poderia fazer o que? Apenas competia cumprir sua palavra e para começa teria que enfrentar o gênio demoníaco de sua mãe o que deixava tenso, porém era moralmente correto e não poderia desconsiderar o que era certo. No entanto quanto mais pensava no assunto mais apavorante lhe parecia.

"_**Ah eu estou morto."**_

Com certeza sua mãe teria um ataque de nervos, mas ele não estava muito a fim de adivinhar a reação dela, pois ele já havia presenciado seus momentos de cólera, portanto já tinha aprendido muito com os massacres que o pai sofria e pelo que ele se lembrava nas discussões familiares seu pai sempre levava o pior o que significava uma rodada de gritos arrasadores mesclado a uma seção direta de caras emburradas. Quanto mais pensava nas brigas entre seus pais não pareciam mais tão ameaçadoras, mas pelo contrario eram de certa forma engraçadas.

Então ele se lembrou de um momento inesquecível em sua infância. A manhã em que seu pai havia lhe pedido desculpas pela primeira vez.

- Shiroyasha SENTA! - Kagome ordenou

- Mas mãe...

- Você ousa me desobedecer?

- Er... Não...

- SENTA!

Shiroyasha nunca havia visto a mãe tão estressada por isto não esperou um terceiro "senta", pois tinha certeza de que seria muito pior se a desobedecesse novamente.

- Inuyasha peça desculpa a ele agora! - Ela emendou dirigindo-se a terceira pessoa que se encontrava presente.

- Eu não vou me desculpa com um idiota!

- INUYASHA!

- E eu não quero suas desculpas! - Shiroyasha replicou asperamente.

- Escuta aqui moleque...

Seu pai parou imediatamente, pois sua mãe lhes enviava um olhar frio e amedrontador que significava um _**"parem com isto agora ou não arcarei com as conseqüências".**_

- Peça - Kagome ordenou olhando diretamente para os olhos de Inuyasha.

- Não! - Ele rebateu cruzando os braços.

- Você tem certeza disso? - Ela perguntou pegando alguma coisa escondida sobre a manga direita de seu quimono.

- Ah você não... - Inuyasha exclamou atordoado olhando para o nenju do Katodama.

- Você duvida? - Kagome o interrogou com um sorriso sínico em sua face.

- Ah merda... - Inuyasha resmungou aborrecido e em seguida olhou diretamente para o filho que não estava entendendo nada - Desculpa fedelho - Então se virou novamente para sua esposa - Satisfeita? - Perguntou com a cara fechada.

Dois dias após aquele momento ele finalmente havia descoberto o mistério sobre o nenju do Katodama através de Kaede que o havia contado que sua irmã Kikyou, a encarnação passada de sua mãe havia criado aquele rosário para que pudesse conter o espírito de Inuyasha a fim de que ele se comportasse e não machucasse as pessoas sem necessidade, mas quem realmente o usou foi Kagome para deter seu pai de arrebata a Shikon no Tama.

- Mas porque mama o guardou? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Apesar de sua mãe não precisar usá-lo mais de alguma forma ela se sente ligada com aquele nenju por isto o guardou por tantos anos, mas creio que ela ache que ele possa ser útil novamente.

Nesta parte Shiroyasha lembrava muito bem de ter ficado com suas orelhas em pé, pois não queria imaginar para quem aquilo seria útil novamente, mas ele tinha uma vaga impressão de que já sabia a resposta. Sua mãe pretendia usá-lo nele caso fosse necessário e aquilo lhe causava pesadelos.

"_**Espero que ela nunca precise usar aquela coisa"**_

Mas ao entrar na cabana sentiu um súbito arrepio.

- Shiroyasha? - Kagome exclamou surpresa - o que veio fazer aqui?

- Um filho não pode ver sua mãe? - Ele perguntou seco.

- Shiroyasha, eu não te conheço há pouco tempo, você não viria aqui só para me ver se alguma coisa não estivesse errada.

- É isto que você pensa de mim? - Ele rebateu fingido - se magoado.

Sua mãe o encarou por alguns segundos.

- O que você quer me dizer? – Ela perguntou diretamente.

- Hora uma mãe teria um pingo...

- Não foi isto que eu perguntei.

"_**Por que ela tem que ser tão direta comigo?"**_ ele se perguntou mentalmente.

- Mãe é que... Chichi-ue...

- Eu sei - Kagome o cortou no mesmo instante.

- Hã? - Ele exclamou atordoado.

- Já imaginava que ele faria isto, francamente seu pai às vezes me impressiona.

- você sabe para onde ele foi?

- Apesar de ele teimar em me esconder isto? Claro que sei.

- Mas então...

- Você já deve ter notado, mas seu pai é super protetor Shiroyasha além do mais ele confia em você, pois vocês são iguais.

- Olhe aqui eu não me pareço nem um pouco com aquele...

Mas ele parou imediatamente, pois sua mãe lhe enviava uma cara que significava um_** me dá um tempo eu já ouvir este discurso antes.**_

- Shiroyasha eu não quero discutir com você - Kagome disse enquanto colocava sua aljava de flechas sobre as costas.

- Você pretende segui-lo? - Ele a interrogou curioso.

- Não

- Então por que...

- Venha comigo - Kagome exclamou enquanto pegava o arco de sacerdotisa.

Shiroyasha a seguiu em direção a floresta onde seu pai havia sido selado por cinqüenta anos até que sua mãe quebrasse o selo que o prendia a jidaiju. Ele não sabia o motivo para tal atitude, mas ele a conhecia bem então tinha uma boa razão para levá-lo aquele local.

- Shiroyasha você está sentindo isto? - Ela o perguntou enquanto se aproximava da Goshin Boku.

- Hã...

- Como seu pai você é um hanyou por isto pode sentir a energia que emana dessa floresta.

- E daí?

- Você deve ter percebido, a energia demoníaca em volta dessa floresta está aumentando e eu às vezes eu me pergunto o motivo.

- É isto que a preocupa?

- Shiroyasha não seja arrogante, claro que isto me preocupa, mas, além disso, ultimamente sinto a jidaiju inquieta.

- Você acha que...

- Talvez.

Shiroyasha fitou a arvore com intensidade.

- Mas porque agora?

- Eu não sei - Kagome suspirou exausta.

- Então Chichi-ue...

- Não, mas devo admitir que ele também esteja preocupado, por isto acha que este seja o momento certo.

- Momento certo para o que?

- Você saberá guando ele voltar.

"_**Porque eles fazem tanto mistério?"**_ Shiroyasha pensou com impaciente.

- Filho - Kagome exclamou - mas eu não o chamei aqui para isto.

- Hãn?

- Eu quero fazer um pedido.

- Feh você quer que eu a ajude a acabar com um Youkai?

- Sim, mas não me referia a isto, quero que você destrua a Saburedaru.

- Você enlouqueceu?

- Escute aqui Shiroyasha, está espada que você carrega é uma espada demoníaca.

- Mas Tessaiga também é uma espada demoníaca

- Não confunda as coisas, a espada de seu pai foi feita para proteger, mas esta espada que você carrega foi feita para destruir.

- Mãe eu sei que...

- Shiroyasha você tem que apreender a se desapegar desta espada, pois todas as pessoas que a desejam são consumidas por sua lâmina. Quando Daisuke lhe passou esta espada estava confiando que você colocaria um fim a seu legado.

- Mama eu não vou...

- Meu filho esta espada bebe o sangue de quem a possui, realmente acha que seria diferente com você?

- Não, mas...

- Esta espada irá possuí-lo se continuar confiando em seu poder.

- Eu sei...

- Daisuke queria que você a destruísse.

- Mãe você acha que eu...

- Filho eu não acho nada eu tenho certeza, está espada já esta possuindo sua alma e será mais difícil para você se livrar dela se continuar agindo desta forma.

- Mãe... Eu... Eu... Nunca deixaria uma espada me controlar.

- Lembrasse que está espada matou Daisuke não o Youkai que a desejava.

- Mas...

- Filho só quando a lâmina desta espada for consumida pela terra a alma de seu amigo ficara em paz. Você deve isto a ele.

Shiroyasha não replicou, pois por mais difícil que fosse ele tinha que admitir que sua mãe estivesse com a razão. A Saburedaru era uma espada demoníaca que consumia o sangue de humanos e Youkais e deveria ser destruída, mas para isto quem a possuísse deveria quebrar sua lâmina, porém já havia tentado partir a espada diversas vezes e nunca conseguia sequer fazer uma rachadura no metal.

- Quero que saiba meu filho - Ela exclamou enquanto caminhavam - Que sei o quanto é difícil para você, mas sei que fará a coisa certa.

- Vocês não deveriam confiar tanto em mim.

- Por que não confiaríamos?

- Não sou tão forte como Chichi-ue e nem chego aos seus pés.

- Filho se você pudesse ver o que eu vejo quando eu olho para você não diria estas coisas.

- Você só diz isto porque é minha mãe.

- Você quer mesmo me acompanhar?

- Claro, mas você vai ficar me devendo.

- Sempre fico - Kagome exclamou com um sorriso.

E naquelas horas Shiroyasha concordava com a irmã: não existia um sorriso tão belo no universo que o sorriso de sua mãe. Então ele continuou a acompanhá-la e não se recusaria a segui-la mesmo que o pai não o força-se a sua promessa, pois no fundo se sentia no dever de proteger aquela pessoa tão amável que sempre estava ao seu lado mesmo guando ele não desejava sua presença.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais :<strong>

**Segonku jidai - Época de guerras civis do período feudal japonês**  
><strong>Jidaiju - Árvore das eras.<strong>  
><strong>Goshin boku - Árvore deus.<strong>  
><strong>youkai - Demônio<strong>  
><strong>Hanyou - meio-youkai<strong>  
><strong>youki - energia youkai.<strong>  
><strong>Chichi-ue - pai.<strong>  
><strong>Mama - mamãe<strong>  
><strong>jii-chan - forma carinhosa de se dizer vovô.<strong>  
><strong>Nee-chan - forma carinhosa de se dizer irmã.<strong>  
><strong>baba - forma de se dizer velha.<strong>  
><strong>Nenju - Rosário.<strong>  
><strong>Katodama - Convicção que poderes misticos abitam em nomes e palavras segundo a mitologia japonesa. Também são as "pedrinhas" que constituem o colar do Inuyasha.<strong>  
><strong>Chan - terminação carinhosa que corresponde a "querido".<strong>  
><strong>Sama - terminação respeitosa que corresponde a "senhor".<strong>  
><strong>Saburedaru - "Sabre da lua de sangue",espada de Daisuke.<strong>  
><strong>Espero realmente que tenham gostado!<strong>  
><strong>Estou esperando os comentários e as criticas ^^<strong>


	2. ConexãoParte 1

_**Capitulo Dois: **__**Conexão - Parte 1**_

Era uma sexta-feira monótona. Ryou havia terminado em meia hora os exercícios desgastantes de matemática, portanto era o único de seus colegas a não está fazendo absolutamente nada que envolvia um lápis com a ponta deslizando sobre uma folha de papel. Na verdade era o único sentado naquele refeitório deserto lendo _**Hamlet**_ uma das obras marcantes de _**Shakespeare. **_Não sabia o porquê, mas tinha um gosto estranho pela _tragédia_ e entre os autores estrangeiros que ele mais apreciava talvez aquele inglês fosse o autor pelo qual mais se identificava.

"_**Talvez Sakura tenha razão às vezes eu sou realmente estranho. Que adolescente iria acaba uma prova de matemática em trinta minutos e ficar mergulhado nas paginas de um livro que só fala sobre dor, sofrimento, tristeza e morte?"**_

O pior é que naquele dia Ryou pressentia que algo extremamente ruim estava preste a acontecer, mas não era apenas aquele pressentimento que o deixava de certa forma incomodado. Ele sentia que alguém precisava de sua ajuda e não era só isto, pois ele também sentia uma dor insuportável em seu peito que trazia aquela sensação desagradável de que se apresasse ou este alguém poderia ter um destino mais trágico do que o de Hamlet. Mas quer saber o que o deixava mais louco? O garoto não sabia era quem estava precisando dele.

"_**Para de pensa besteira Ryou ninguém precisa de você"**_

Na realidade nunca precisavam dele para nada a não ser quando Nakamura passava para a classe um exercício avaliativo incrivelmente arrasador que valia um terço da nota e somente ele entre todos os alunos da sala soubesse resolver.

"_**Pois é Ryou você é um nerd que maravilha"**_

Contudo naquele ano ele havia mudado sua imagem de um _**cdf comum**_ para um _**cdf mais descolado**__. _Afinal quem imaginava que um garoto que só ficava encima dos livros, de um vídeo-game e do computador poderia ser um ótimo guitarrista? Só sua irmã sabia quem ele realmente era até o dia do show guando a escola toda ficou sabendo que o aluno queridinho dos professores era um músico espetacular.

"_**É você conseguiu surpreende-los Ryou até Sakura elogiou seu desempenho espetacular no palco"**_

Contudo nem Sakura o conhecia perfeitamente e apesar de serem irmãos não sabia que por trás daquele jeito realmente despreocupado existia um Ryou totalmente diferente que teimava com todas as forças em não aparecer.

- Ryou será que você não descola desse livro?

Quando ele se virou seus olhos se encontraram com o olhar indagador de sua irmã mais velha.

- Sakura!

- Pensou que fosse quem garoto?

- Uma pessoa com um grau mais baixo de mau humor.

- Qual é garoto eu não sou tão chata assim

Então Sakura sentou ao lado de seu irmão e começou a despentear as mechas de cabelos rebeldes do garoto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Ryou não estava a fim de contar para a irmã o que realmente estava sentindo nem de admitir de que ele não estivesse nada bem.

- Ora você não é a única inteligência rara da família.

- Ryou me dá um tempo tá? Não era isso que eu estava perguntado.

- Você esta realmente tentando ser legal comigo?- Ele perguntou desconfiado, pois desde que ele levantará da sua cama Sakura vinha agindo daquela maneira.

- Claro! Querendo ou não hoje é seu aniversario.

- Ah então é isto?

- Pensou que fosse o que idiota?

- Que fostes abduzidas por um ET.

- Sabe uma coisa moleque?

- O que?

- Nem sei por que eu tento.

- Sabe de uma coisa nee-chan?

- O que?

- Eu adoro te irritar.

- Ah é?

- É

- Você é um idiota

- Eu sei - Ele disse com um sorriso travesso.

- Ryou você não leva nada a sério né?

- Claro que não maninha ou você se esqueceu que sou o oposto de você.

- Olha aqui...

- Ei o que você vai me dá? - Ele a cortou no mesmo estante.

- Hum ... Eu estava pensando em te dá uma passagem para a Sibéria

- Nossa nee-chan era o que sempre desejei.

- Uma passagem para Sibéria?- Ela perguntou entrando no jogo do irmão.

- Não. Fica longe de você.

- Engraçadinho!- Ela disse levantando após ouvir o som agourento do sinal para a próxima aula.

- Para aonde você vai? - Ryou perguntou de relance.

- Para sala Einstein!

- Ah Sakura você sabe muito bem que já fomos aprovados.

- E daí Ryou?

- Mata aula uma vez na vida faz bem sabia?

- Ryou Yamamoto você está querendo que eu mate aula com você?

- Hum... Acho que sim!

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode!

- Você bebeu alguma coisa?

- Qual é Sakura você não pediu para eu te dá um tempo?

- Você está falando sério?

- Sim! E olha não é toda a vez que eu faço isto tá?

- Nossa acho que vai chover hoje!

- É talvez - Ryou exclamou lhe enviando um sorriso torto.

Fazia exatamente duas semanas desde que Ryou e Sakura haviam concordado em uma trégua. Apesar das discussões rotineiras em que os dois se nocauteavam eram irmãos então de vez enquanto era comum terem aqueles momentos de paz em que não tentavam se matar.

- Então Ryou já que eu vou fica com você pelos exatos cinqüenta minutos poderia me dizer por que você gosta tanto deste livro?

- Porque me identifico com o personagem.

- Hamlet?

- Sim.

- Você não tem nada haver com Hamlet Ryou corta está.

- Não com a personalidade dele, mas pelo destino inevitável do personagem.

- Pelo destino Ryou? Fala sério tá.

- Nee-chan - Ele Exclamou com um tom cansado e perdido que Sakura tanto odiava. Ela havia reparado há muito tempo na forma que o irmão agia e sempre tinha uma nítida sensação de que algo o incomodava. Havia algo de estranho naquele garoto. Algo trágico.

"_**Sakura agora você delirou legal. Algo trágico? fala sério é só o Ryou."**_

- O que foi Ryou?- Ela perguntou.

- Nada - Ele respondeu solenemente fechando o livro.

- Nada?

- Esquece.

- O que você iria me fala Ryou?

- Deixa pra lá! Era bobagem.

- Eu acho que não.

Ryou olhou diretamente para ela com o olhar penetrante, sombrio.

- Não deveria está aqui!

- Ah Ryou já é tarde para você pensa na falta que nós levamos.

Ryou suspirou profundamente e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso direito. Realmente já haviam se passado vinte e sete minutos e mesmo que ele estivesse preocupado com a aula continuaria com aquela sensação desconfortável em seu peito. Aquele _sentimento_ que o torturava havia anos, mas que se recusava a deixá-lo.

Então Sakura percebeu a expressão de dor no rosto do irmão e notou que algo estava errado.

- Ryou você esta se sentindo bem?

- Estou - Ele mentiu.

Então ele se levantou, mas no mesmo instante sentiu a força do seu corpo sendo drenada e cambaleou de encontro à irmã que o segurou firmemente antes que batesse com a cara no chão.

- Han... Obrigado - Ele exclamou meio desorientado.

- Ryou o que...

- Eu estou bem agora pode me solta.

- Mas...

- Tudo bem Sakura foi só uma tontura - Ele mentiu enviando para irmã um sorriso amarelo.

- Você tem certeza?

Ele não respondeu.

- Acho melhor você se sentar - Ela exclamou com um vinco de preocupação.

- Acho... Acho que sim.

Então Sakura o ajudou a se senta e o aninhou entre os braços. Ryou não ousou protestar como normalmente faria e apesar de odiar aquele sentimentalismo tosco sentia-se feliz pela primeira vez com a irmã ao seu lado.

- Sakura - Ele exclamou enquanto suas forças retornavam.

- O que Ryou?

- Sabe o que nós dois estamos parecendo?

- Não

- Dois idiotas

- Sinceramente não estou impressionada com isto.

Ryou riu baixinho. Ele não gostava de admitir isto, mas amava a irmã.

- Eu te adoro sabia? - Exclamou sabendo que se arrependeria daquilo.

- Pena que não trouxe um gravador!

- Nee-chan

- O que Ryou?

- Você poderia ser menos rabugenta sabia?- Exclamou dessa vez mais provocante.

- É impressionante como você é irritante.

- Eu sei que você me ama - Ele replicou sorrindo.

- Ryou...

- Fala

- Você está se sentindo melhor?

- Ainda estou meio tonto. Por quê?

- Porque eu me preocupo com você idiota.

- Pena que eu não trouxe um gravador! - Ele rebateu com um sorriso que fez Sakura querer lhe pedir desculpa pelas diversas vezes que havia desejado que o irmão desaparecesse.

- Você já consegue levantar? - Ela perguntou antes que começasse a beijar aquele moleque.

- Acho que sim.

Sakura ajudou Ryou a se levantar e pegou o material do irmão que estava sobre a mesa. Então se dirigiram para a saída. Nesta mesma hora o ultimo sinal havia tocado e todos os estudantes começavam a sair das salas de aula tumultuando os corredores. O pior é que aquela bagunça não melhorava nem um pouco a cabeça de Ryou que começou a latejar como se estivessem sentando marretadas em seu crânio.

- Você realmente está péssimo - Sakura exclamou enquanto caminhava ao seu lado.

- Seu comentário não ajuda em nada sabia? - Ryou rebateu mal-humorado, pois as dores só pioravam.

- Ei não se esqueça que foi...

Neste instante Ryou ofegou. Ele encostou sobre a parede esquerda do corredor suando friamente. Sua cabeça girava e seu coração parecia arder em seu peito.

- Shiro... - Ele exclamou meio entorpecido com aquela _dor repentina _e_ insuportável_ que o dilacerava como se algo perfurasse o seu tórax e tentasse arrancar seu coração e então tudo ficou escuro e o ultimo vislumbre que teve antes de sucumbir às trevas foram de dois braços envolvendo o seu corpo antes que desabasse no chão.

Shiroyasha ofegava de joelhos enquanto segurando a lamina avermelhada enfiada ao chão. Aquele ataque havia custado uma boa parte de seu youki. O pior é que não era apenas isto que aquela katana estava drenando do seu corpo. Sua mãe o advertirá sobre os poderes maléficos daquele sabre demoníaco. Aquela lâmina maldita não bebia apenas o sangue de seus adversários, mas se alimentava da vida de seu portado. Por isto a história daquela espada havia sido tão sangrenta, pois além de possuir a pessoa que a empunhava aquela katana sugava a energia vital de seu dono e o levava lentamente a morte. Mas ali estava ele ajoelhado ao chão diante do que sobrará de um youkai maligno. Apenas uma cratera imensa e um monte de poeira.

"_**Que magnífico Shiro você está morrendo lentamente por causa desta katana, mas o hilário é que você não consegue larga desta coisa."**_

Ele não conseguia nem se mexer daquele maldito lugar. Seu corpo queimava por dentro como se estivesse em chamas. Seus ossos doíam e o pior é que só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa e era na morte de seu amigo. Pelo jeito ele estava trilhando o mesmo caminho. O irônico é que ele se conformava com o seu destino. Afinal ele se sentia culpado pela morte de Daisuke então o mínimo que poderia fazer era seguir pelo mesmo caminho.

O estranho era que quanto mais pensava no assunto mais sombrio seus pensamentos se tornavam. Ele sentia que quando desembainhava aquela katana seu coração se tornava mais pesado e os desejos pela morte se tornavam mais agradáveis aos seus olhos. O contrario acontecia quando ele embainhava aquela lâmina. Seus pensamentos se tornavam mais claros e não tinha aquela sombra em seu coração.

"_**Eu tenho que me livrar desta Katana."**_

Mas todas as suas forças estavam esgotadas o que o impossibilitava de ao menos embainhar a _Saburedaru_. Então em um ultimo esforço tentou desenfiar o sabre da terra, porém quanto mais tentava mais fraco ele ficava. Estava exausto e as dores só pioravam. Não aquentaria ficar consciente por mais tempo, contudo tinha que embainhar aquela coisa na saya ou continuaria se alimentando dele mesmo estando inconsciente.

"_**Desculpa-me Saburedaru, mas não estou a fim de morrer agora nem virar um escravo zumbi"**_

Como em resposta a sua determinação a katana o desafiava a retirá-la da terra. Shiroyasha estava detestando aquele sabre. Não bastava apenas se alimentar dele? O jovem hanyou havia percebido que a lâmina também tirava a vivacidades do solo o tornado cada vez mais estéril, apodrecido.

"_**Beleza além de querer me mata este sabre amaldiçoado quer destruir a floresta"**_

Mas para sua sorte sua força subjugará o sabre que no mesmo instante saiu da terra, porém a força que havia usado para retirar aquela coisa do solo tinha sido demais para ele que em dor e agonia enfiou a katana em sua saya, contudo na hora que tentou se levanta despencou para o chão mergulhado nas trevas - _**inconsciente**_.

- Ryou - uma voz preocupada e familiar o chamava em meio há escuridão.

Uma parte dele não queria atender aquela voz. Mas ela parecia tão preocupada que era injusto e até cruel não a atender. O que o deixava mais agoniado é que ele queria responder-la e acalmá-la, contudo não conseguia emitir uma única palavra. Ryou não queria ver a irmã _sofrendo _novamente, porém aquelas correntes prendiam o seu corpo e não o deixavam se mexer. Ele tinha que atender ao chamado da irmã mesmo que aquilo exigisse um esforço sobre humano de sua alma. Pêra ai alma? Onde ele estava? Ele não estava consciente e era única certeza que ele tinha naquele momento em que não sabia se estava ou não em seu corpo físico caído em meio ao corredor da escola.

O mais bizarro é que ele sentia uma forte conexão com dois lugares distintos o que o deixava louco. Uma presença agonizante clamando por ajuda como se parte de sua alma estivesse pressa com esta pessoa em outro lugar. E não era só isto, pois aquelas correntes lhe davam a sensação de que a parte de sua alma que estava pressa aquela pessoa e o aprisionava de certa forma a este outro lugar fazendo ele se sentisse de certa forma dividido, pois estas duas partes de sua alma separadas estavam em conflito. Sentia então que precisava não apenas ajudar aquela outra pessoa, mas ajudar a si próprio o que sinceramente não fazia sentido nenhum. Mas quanto mais pensava naquilo mais ele se sentia preso aquelas correntes que o puxavam para baixo.

- Ryou – A voz de sua irmã ecoou novamente em sua direção. O pulsar daquela voz fazia que de alguma forma ele não se rendesse e sucumbisse aquela escuridão.

- Ryou – Ela continuava a chamá-lo e quanto mais ela chamava mais ele se sentia desperto, contudo o que era estranho é que parte dele não queria atender. Parte dele queria ser puxado para baixo - _**para o fundo de suas lembranças esquecidas. **_Porém de certa forma ele sabia que o correto não era submergi naquelas lembranças, mas se afastar delas. Ryou estava sendo desperto então para quer continuar naquele lugar?

Á voz ecoava mais potente em seu subconsciente e ele se sentia cada vez mais alienado e desconectado daquela parte de sua alma. Então tudo ficou branco e de uma hora para outra o garoto abriu os olhos.

No começo ele não assimilava nada do que estava ocorrendo a sua volta. Ele estava deitado confortavelmente sobre algo macio e não parecia um chão frio e duro de ladrilho da sua escola. Ele tinha a certeza de ter desmaiado num corredor da escola. Mas porque o chão era acolchoado? Aquilo não era o corredor da escola com certeza. Outra coisa que o incomodou de inicio foi à luz em seus olhos. Então ele percebeu que a luz vinha das lâmpadas incandescentes daquela sala. Então que Ryou reparou onde estava.

"_**Beleza eu estou numa sala hospitalar, tudo que eu queria no meu aniversario"**_

- Ryou consegue me entender?- Sua irmã perguntou ainda preocupada.

- Nee-chan... Ai - Ele exclamou com a voz meio rouca ao tentar se levantar.

- Calma seu cabeçudo, você ficou apagado ai quase o dia todo.

- Nem em uma cama de hospital você para de me elogia nee-chan?

- Engraçadinho. Eu e o jii-chan ficamos preocupados.

- O jii-chan pelo menos você deve ter adorado.

- É isso que você pensa de mim? – Sakura indagou com um tom de tristeza.

O tom de Sakura o deixou desgostoso mesmo sem querer ele sabia que havia magoado a garota.

- Desculpa- Ele exclamou com sinceridade.

- O que aconteceu Ryou? - Ela perguntou com um tom severo.

- Nada nee-chan, eu estava bem eu juro.

- Então porque você desmaiou no meio do corredor daquele jeito? O que você estava sentindo Ryou?

- Sakura, por favor, minha cabeça ainda está doendo - Ele implorou para que a irmã se calasse, pois não tava a fim de comentar nada que a deixasse mais preocupada apesar de que realmente sua cabeça latejava como se uma britadeira estivesse moendo seus miolos.

- Tudo bem eu vou deixar você descansar

- Espera - Ele disse segurando o braço da irmã que já se levantava.

- Olha Ryou...

- Fica comigo.

- Sabe está já é a segunda vez que você pede para eu ficar com você.

- É hoje eu realmente não acordei muito bem - Ele replicou com um sorriso torto.

Ela acariciou o rosto do irmão apesar de saber que Ryou odiava aquelas coisas bregas como costumava dizer.

- Seu idiota - ela exclamou, mas com um tom carinhoso.

Ryou não disse nada, mas apenas sorriu enquanto a irmã afagava a sua pele.

- Eu realmente te deixei preocupada né?

- Não Ryou imagina

- Desculpa- Ele disse meio amargo.

- Pelo que esta se desculpando desta vez?

- Por te deixar preocupada

- Hora Ryou você é...

Nesta hora Sakura foi interrompida por Sabato Yamamoto que entrava na sala sendo acompanhado de um senhor da mesma idade mais serio e de jaleco branco – **o médico**.

- Hora, hora então a bela adormecida finalmente despertou - Sabato exclamou com um tom brincalhão, no entanto a expressão em sua face repassava a pura preocupação.

- Boa Noite jii-chan e ai o que eu perdi em meu aniversário?

- Nada - Sabato respondeu com um sorriso amarelo - só sua viajem de ambulância para este hospital.

- Nossa tudo que eu queria na vida.

- Você deu um baita susto em sua família hoje garoto - exclamou Hayashi-sama.

- Ele vai fica bem? - perguntou Sakura ainda preocupada.

- Os Exames de seu irmão não mostram nenhuma anomalia em seu organismo acho que o garoto vai ficar bem, mas vai ter que passa a noite de observação.

- E meu dia fica cada vez melhor - Exclamou Ryou mal-humorado.

- Cala a boca Ryou ninguém mandou você dá uma de bela adormecida. - Replicou Sakura com um sorriso no rosto. Aquele era o Ryou de sempre.

- É Este vai entra para os melhores aniversários da minha vida.

- Tá bom seu resmungão agora trate de descansar - Advertiu Sabato com carinho.

- As suas ordens capitão – Ryou respondeu sorrindo, pois era difícil Sabato falar com ele naquele tom de seriedade.

- Posso fica com o enjoado jii-chan? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Sakura tem certeza que quer ficar com o Ryou?

- Olha jii-chan você está cansado então eu fico com ele.

- Sua neta tem razão amigo Ryou não é o único que precisa de um descanso - Retrucou Hayashi colocando sua mão sobre os ombros do colega.

- Que jeito de curti a aposentadoria – Exclamou Sabato cansado.

- Pode ir jii-chan eu fico com ele.

- Tá bom, mas vê se não brigam - Disse Sabato se dirigindo para os netos e depois saiu do quarto com Hayashi-sama.

- Pelo jeito vou ter que ficar com você, valeu idiota – Sakura exclamou ao virar-se para o irmão.

- Obrigado – Ryou agradeceu pela primeira vez olhando ternamente para irmã.

Sakura ficou atordoada por alguns minutos. Ryou nunca havia agradecido ela por nada _**até aquele momento.**_

_**...**_

- Obrigado – Shiroyasha exclamou olhando ternamente para sua irmã ao acordar.

Ayume devolveu o olhar com irritação. Nunca havia se preocupado tanto com o irmão como naquele dia. Ele havia usado a Saburedaru contra os conselhos de sua mãe sem se dar conta do risco que estava correndo ou mesmo sem ligar se poderia morrer ou não e aquela ação impensada que havia tomado lhe tirava a paciência.

- O que você estava pensando idiota?

- Você queria que eu fizesse o que Ayume? Ficasse parado vendo aquele youkai se aproximar da vila?

- Não me venha com desculpas Ryou, você nem pensou que poderia ter morrido?

- Não. Eu estava mais preocupada em pensar quantas pessoas aquele bakemono iria matar quando chegasse aqui.

- Você é um idiota.

- Eu sei.

- Eu fiquei preocupada Ryou.

- Eu não pedir para que ficasse.

Ayume não aquentou o descaso do irmão e jogou o pano com que limpava o suor em sua testa no chão.

- Ótimo então ver se complete o serviço da próxima vez

Shiroyasha a segurou antes que se ela se levantar. Ele não queria magoar uma das pessoas que mais amava no mundo.

- Desculpa – Exclamou com sinceridade.

- Nunca mais faça isto – Ayume exclamou tocando ternamente sua face.

- Ayume...

- Por favor, Shiro compreenda.

O hanyou olhou para a garota calorosamente. _**Como ele poderia ser tão insensível?**_

_**Como não havia cogitado que sua morte poderia fazer aquelas pessoas sofrerem como ele havia sofrido com a morte de seu melhor amigo?**_

- Não farei - Prometeu sabendo que quebraria aquela promessa mais cedo ou mais tarde, pois algo estava intrigando-o desde que apagará naquela floresta. Ele havia sentido aquilo antes, mas agora estava cada vez mais forte. Era como se alguém quisesse ajudá-lo, como se esta outra presença estivesse passando pelo mesmo que ele. Como se ainda tivesse uma conexão com a alma de seu amigo, mas estivesse cada vez mais perto - _**Perto de se encontrarem novamente. **_


End file.
